


falling apart (in more ways than one)

by That_Unreliable_User



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Third Person Limited, Short One Shot, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, this is not serious at all and i am being truthful about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Unreliable_User/pseuds/That_Unreliable_User
Summary: Spinel couldn't believe it.[POV Third Person Limited]
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), can be interpreted as platonic or romantic i am not your mom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	falling apart (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this. no one did. i am not a writer. i decided to just go fuck it and let this be my only post.

Two buns.

That's all it takes.

She ' _has been waiting for this for so long.'_ Spinel thought to herself as she held the handle of the knife, her back pinned against the door where she thinks _she_ lives in. The gem grinned and laughed at the thought of the sound of her shattered gem or a split second scream that was quickly interrupted by the sound of poofing.

She even shakes the handle of the knife with her hand to keep herself in the immersive daydream. Or play with the thought more and pretend that she stomped her feet on the gem as hard as she can.

She doesn't care that this is Era 3, where shattering gems are now considered as immoral. This is the only way for _her_ to repay the prices that she didn't, to feel the accomplishment, to get _revenge._ Yes, revenge. That's all echoing in her mind now. The sweet feeling of revenge. Even thinking and saying the word out loud made her feel so giddy. She wanted to make this gem _pay._

However, a small voice in the back of her head pleaded for her to stop and think with desperation in its tone as everything around her shouted with the words _'keep going, shatter her'_ repeated over and over like being forced into a cult ritual except you're _enjoying every second of it._

Spinel let out a soft, yet menacing chuckle. No matter the morals, some gems deserve it more than others.

...

..

.

It all started when Pink Pearl invited her to something that she likes to call _'a game._ ' Spinel quickly accepted it, not noticing her lips pulling up to a mischievous smirk.

She cursed herself for not noticing Pearl's malicious intent sooner.

It was simple at the genesis. Everything was easy back then. All it was is just building a tall tower with a combination of their skills - that they didn't know they possessed - and everything was peaceful for a while.

Until before she knew it, everything is falling apart in more ways than one.

It was invisible at first, but she knows that there is something wrong. Pearl's presence usually comforts or relieves her but this one is different. _Incredibly_ different, as if another gem went and took Pearl's place. Spinel's eyes glance up at her so-called partner, her peppy-like expression unchanging as she moved the pieces of the tower.

Gulping down the lump forming in her throat - and pushing down the unpleasant thoughts down to the back of her head - she looked down at the growing tower.

When the tower is shredded to its unstable skeleton, she became more and more nervous and unsettled. There is something invisibly  _off_ from all of this. She just needs to dig deeper into the situation. She should prove to herself that she is not a failure that every gem paints her to be.

She just needs more time, that's all.

That's all it is.

_"That's all it is."_

Pearl said with a finger on Spinel's lips, making a small, soft hush sound as she does so. Her hand slowly brushed down from her neck to her shoulder. "Do not stress yourself over it, alright?"

She will take those words to heart if she doesn't know how _wrong_ it sounds like coming out of Pearl's mouth. She usually says _"please."_

Spinel looked up at her with a fake smile.

Pearl grinned. It looks crooked on one side.

...

..

.

She lost.

Spinel can't believe it.

All she could do is sit back and watch.

With one slip of a finger, everything fell apart. The tower and the bond between them. The only thing that remains is her unending desire for revenge.

She kept on running and running, trying to ignore the pain forming on her feet before falling on her face. The gem chuckled, hugging herself with her left arm and covering her right eye with her other hand. She didn't try to stop the tears from running down her face.

She didn't care about the developing pain on her chest - _shit,_ her gem feels like it's boiling as if she was thrown into a pit of lava - She looked down at it to see a wide gap in the middle of it. Like a broken heart.

It's just one slip. One. That's what made Spinel's non-existent blood boil.

_ She looked up at the gem across her who has worn the same expression for the last hour. Eyes that are devoid of any emotion and a large smile that hasn't wavered, not even in the slightest. Couldn't she get a little tired of wearing it for too long? Even Spinel herself can't smile for long periods in the past. _

_Spinel's hand kept closing and opening every 5 seconds, her lower lip trembling as she stared down at the tall tower._

_ The choices laid in front of her including the risks. Either she could give up and tell Pearl that the so-called game is over - which she obviously won't choose - or risk her pride and try to take another piece and it could end in a failure that could haunt her for many generations to come or a victory that could end their bond. No third options as usual. _

_She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away from the tower in front of her in thought, cupping her chin with her right hand, letting out a small groan. This is gonna be harder than she thought._

_ The eerie atmosphere surrounding Pearl isn't helping either. She just kept quiet and sat there with her hands on her lap instead of speaking to ease the tension between them. Spinel knows (or that's what she thinks) that the gem is trying to be polite but it felt more 'I'm ready to shatter you by shoving a beehive down your throat' than anything polite. _

_Spinel gulped, her hand shaking. She looked back and forth at her gloved hand and the tower before closing her eyes with a sigh. She then slowly take out a piece of the tower, trying to control her shaking hand._

_ And then, she felt something tight tugging at her wrist. The gem struggled with the weird feeling of fabric holding her wrist and knocked over the tip of the tower. _

_And now, including her hopes and dreams, everything collapsed._

_ She looked down at her wrist and was met by a magenta-like fabric which dissipated to bright light, and all she could do is look up at Pearl's direction, who was holding her hand out. _

_Pearl lowered her hand, her smile deepening._

_Spinel furrowed her eyebrows, her glance shifting from the other gem to the pile of remains from the tower. She could only pick up the pieces and deepen her frown further - no, it's not a frown anymore, she is **gritting her teeth.** She throws one of the many pieces at Pearl, who dodged it by a tilt of her head, her expression unchanging._

_"It's alright, dear." Pearl closed her good eye. Spinel clenched her fists. This gem trying to act innocently insensitive - she is just like the others. "It was all just a game, anyway."_

_Spinel would shout at the reply but find herself paralyzed, staying in her spot as she stared at the Pearl, who turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction as the gem. "I'll find the box, help me tidy it all up, alright?"_

_'If you don't mind.' Spinel added in her jumbled thoughts as if it was part of the sentence. This is not her Pearl._

_She bit her lip, turned around and ran._

_Spinel tried to_ get up, but she was immediately put down by a shooting pain on her che - okay, that is downplaying on what it felt like, her _everything_ hurts.

Laying down on the floor, everything faded to black.

...

..

.

And that leads back to the present - other than that she appreciates almost drowning in Rose's fountain - when she wakes up back in her room and remembers everything that happened earlier, all she could do is find the sharpest object she can find in her gem; a knife.

No questions asked.

She pinned her back against the large door, looking at the window near her that the skies are dark. Pearl has learned about sleep lately and seems fascinated by the concept of dreams; the perfect time to strike her down.

Spinel opened the door, not bothering to do anything about the loud creak that came with it.

The room was dim, not dark enough to disturb but not bright enough to see the contents of the room. She could hear a melody that fills the room; it isn't melancholic enough to make her break down, but it provides some background noise. Spinel has to narrow her eyes and focus on her surroundings before her glance falls on a pink, wide bed. She grinned when she saw a familiar silhouette resting in the middle of the bed. The pink _bitch_ is so close that she can smell her, other than the smell of lavender in the room.

She approached the bed, clenching the knife tightly, raising it dramatically as if she is about to do a satanic ritual.

Her swirly eyes focused on the gentle pink glow of a gemstone underneath the bedsheets.

.

..

...

When she sank the knife, the silhouette - glitches? No smoke that comes along when a gem poofed. It just kept on glitching before its form collected and gathered.

" **TRY-AGAIN** "

The hologram stated as it illuminated the room with a soft pink glow before disappearing, leaving Spinel in a dim room just like before. The only difference is that the melody stopped.

This feels familiar.

She shook her head.

Spinel dropped the knife, letting it clang on the floor loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Her shoulders slumped, her hand raising to hold the bridge of her nose.

She was about to turn on her heel and face the door but felt something hitting her on the head.

When she turned and look down, she sees a box of Jenga placed on the ground.

The gem looked up to see Pearl, holding a metal baseball bat and patting it on her right hand with a stagnant smile.

"Don't worry," She raised it.

"I'm the master of Jenga now."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.


End file.
